


Кошмар одного из двух

by PainLessGo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Humdrum (Simon Snow)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 1





	Кошмар одного из двух

— … и напоследок, — Араки-сан свернула в трубочку листок с расписанием занятий в тренировочном лагере и махнула им в свою баскетбольную команду, угрожающе сдвинув брови на переносице, — чтобы спали, а не рубились в карты, как в прошлый раз! Кеничи, это тебя касается в первую очередь.

Лиу и Химуро синхронно ухмыльнулись, когда команда после реплики тренера стала расходиться. Мурасакибара, шедший позади второгодок, наклонился вперёд, оказавшись рядом с лицом семпая, жуя недавно купленные снеки.

— Муро-чин, о чем это Масако-чин?

— В прошлом году, — стал объяснять Химуро, — Окамура предложил перед сном сыграть в карты на раздевание. В итоге тренер спалила нас голыми в три часа ночи и погнала спать, а на следующий день тренировки были увеличены в три раза.

Фиолетоволосый парень рассмеялся, а затем, закинув руки на плечи Татсуи, навалился на него. Тот едва успел расставить ноги, дабы сохранить равновесие.

— Ат-тсуши… ты тяжелый же… — но на все полузадушенные хрипы под собой первогодка оставил без внимания, задумавшись о чем-то своем.

Вдруг сзади на пару обрушился удар, отозвавшийся мощным хлопком. Мурасакибара поднялся, слегка толкнувшись, а Химуро сделал по инерции еще пару шагов, а потом остановился и повернулся, потирая шею.

— Что за сопливые недо-отношения устроили? Вперед, на футоны! — разгневанный тренер — зло, вышедшее из Ада. А если ей дать в таком состоянии ее синай — даже черти в ужасе разбегутся.

Команда ускорила свое передвижение, стараясь не отхватить от Араки по полной программе. Кеничи и Фукуи, косясь на идущих рядом Химуро и Мурасакибару, тихо хихикали и с опаской оборачивались на идущую сзади женщину.

Наверно, тренер Йосен была единственным человеком в Японии, которая не знала об «недо-отношениях» этой парочки. Вот уже полгода, как они могут говорить друг о друге «мой парень». Все парни в их команде стараются скрывать этот факт от Араки, опасаясь, что живым тогда никто не уйдет. Да и опасались все её реакции на голубенькую пару внутри команды. К тому же, Окамура Кеничи упрямо твердит, что это все – лишь заскок Мурасакибары, а Химуро просто идет у него на поводу, потакая. Сам же парень старается держаться от них подальше, лелея надежду встретить девушку и спутницу всей жизни.

***

Дернувшись во сне, Мурасакибара приоткрыл глаза, смотря в полутемный потолок комнаты, которую отвели их команде. Свет от фонаря желтым прямоугольником падал на дощатый пол, а пролетающим мимо тени птиц и листьев заставляли вздрагивать любителей страшилок на ночь.

Сначала парень не понял, что именно его разбудило. Мирная, совсем не гнетущая тишина мягко обволакивала все вокруг, и лишь изредка ее прерывал громкий храп капитана Йосен и посапывания остальных. Ацуши сел, посмотрев на сокомандников, но тут почувствовал, что рукав футболки что-то утягивает вниз. Опущенный взгляд заметил тонкую руку с побелевшими от напряжения длинными пальцами, которые намертво вцепились в белую ткань. Откинув одеяло с соседнего футона, парень с удивлением разглядел Химуро.

Спокойный и вежливый днем, сейчас он отчаянно жмурился и тихо постанывал. Челка, закрывающая глаз и раздражающая Ацуши, была заправлена назад, открывая лицо. На лбу от напряжения выступили капельки пота, а вдоль по скуле от виска одна из них прочертила себе дорожку вниз. Дыхание, иногда разбавляемое стонами, свободно выходило из лёгких через рот. А приоткрытые губы не препятствовали этому. Изредка парень вздрагивал, будто от холода, и тогда открытые участки кожи рук и шеи покрывались мурашками. Весь его вид выдавал испуг и беззащитность.

Мурасакибара, продолжая сидеть, засмотрелся на трепыхающегося в кошмарах парня. Такую бурю эмоций на практически безучастном лице Химуро он видел впервые, и, если уж быть честным, ему это нравилось. Нравились и отчаянно зажмуренные глаза, и приоткрытые губы, и почти безумные сжимания футболки, будто в попытке оторвать кусочек, если не весь рукав.

Словно заметив взгляд парня, Химуро задрожал, повернул голову и уткнул лицо в подушку. В голове Ацуши тут же будто что-то щёлкнуло, и, не церемонясь, он притянул спящего партнера к себе за талию, положив его голову себе на грудь. Татсуя, устроившись на теле парня, прижался к нему, по-прежнему не выпуская рукав футболки Мурасакибары. И — удивительно! — через некоторое время он ослабил хватку, выдохнул будто с облегчением, немного потерся щекой об ткань одежды фиолетоволосого и успокоился. Лицо смягчилось, и Химуро обмяк, тихо дыша во сне.

Ацуши, смотря на лицо парня, вдруг почувствовал, как те чувства, что охватывали его при виде Химуро, усилились если не в десять, то точно в пять раз. Раньше они были слабее, но именно из-за них Мурасакибара подошел тогда к Химуро и предложил встречаться.

Посмотрев еще немного на безмятежно спящего семпая, центровой осторожно — у Химуро очень чуткий сон (о чем он успел запамятовать) — положил его на соседний футон. Немного поморщившись сквозь сон и махнув рукой, Татсуя немного сдвинул челку и снова погрузился в царство Морфея, так и не проснувшись. Облегченно выдохнув, Ацуши тихо — старался, честно! — стал укладываться. Но перед глазами так и стояло мирно спящее лицо Химуро, а на предплечье чувствовался след его ладони.

***

— Так, Мурасакибара! — свисток прервал тренировку, и все удивлённо посмотрели на парня: что он успел натворить еще в начале разминки? — Что с тобой сегодня такое?

— Простите, Масако-чин, — Ацуши виновато потёр затылок и широко зевнул, — не выспался.

Тренер глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь, выдохнула, а затем мрачно посмотрела на игрока.

— Ну, и что мне с тобой делать? От тебя сейчас мало толку.

— Араки-сан, может, отправить его еще немного поспать? — из-за плеча Мурасакибары выглянул Химуро. — К вечерней тренировке он точно выспится.

Женщина посмотрела сначала на второгодку, затем на первогодку, размышляя и испытывая своим молчанием не только этих двоих, но и всю команду.

— Хорошо, — вынесла она вердикт. И уже в спину удаляющемуся из спортзала парню крикнула: — Но твои тренировки будут усилены!

Химуро, усмехаясь, двинулся с прилетевшим от Фукуи мячом к кольцу. «Наверно, не стоит говорить Ацуши, что в тот момент я всё-таки проснулся».


End file.
